MI RELATO DE EDWARD Y BELLA
by Vampiresazgz
Summary: Esta historia trata de edward y bella y es mi  primer  relato espero q les guste
1. Chapter 1

MI RELATO DE EDWARD Y BELLA

Hola me llamo Bella Swan tengo 17 años y hace poco que me eh trasladado a vivir a Folk en donde vivo con mis padres René y Charlie este ultimo trabaja como policía del pueblo

Este pueblo es tranquilo ya que nunca pasa nada raro por eso mi padre pidió el traslado a este sitio x que es tranquilo y porque aquí viven su hermano Billy y su hijo Jacob

Jacob y yo somos muy amigos a parte de primos el me protege de todo lo malo que considera que no tengo q estar cerca o q me vaya a producir daño

Dentro de nada empezamos el curso de instituto y ese dia lo temo x q sere la nueva y por que sere el blanco de toda mofa

Ese temido día llego es dia 18 de septiembre era una mañana gris y fría

Rene: bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa levanta ya es hora de que te vayas despertando perezosa que llegaras tarde al instituto

Bella: (Dormida) Ya voy mama y no grites q no hace falta ya estoy despierta

Rene: bella no lo sabia lo siento

Bella: no pasa nada mama

Baje al comedor a desayunar aunque no tenia mucho hambre x que tenia los nervios pegados al estomago de repente sono el timbre de casa

Charlie: (abriendo la puerta) voy

Al abrir la puerta detrás de ella estaba jacob esperando a que mi padre le dejara entrar en casa

Jacob: hola tio puedo pasar a casa

Charlie: si claro Jacob perdona que querías

Jacob: tio vengo en busca de mi prima x si no te acuerdas y x lo que veo no hoy empezados instituto

Charlie: AY perdón claro pasa pasa

Jacob ya estaba en mi casa

Jacob: hola bella buenos días que tal estas

Bella: bien Jacob nerviosa pero bien

Jacob: nerviosa x que bella

Bella: Por que hoy empiezo instituto en un sitio nuevo y se que no voy a encajar y que sere la diana de todas las bromas

Jacob: eso te prometo que no pasara asi por que quien se atreva a meterse contigo se las tendrá que ver conmigo

Se fueron para el instituto y cuando vieron en donde les había tocado las clases bella se dio cuenta de que no le había tocado con su primo y estaba nerviosa

Bella: Oh Jacob no por dios no

Jacob: que te pasa bella

Bella: que que me pasa pues que no me a tocado contigo en clase y eso significa que tendre problemas ya veras

Jacob: No te preocupues no te a tocado conmigo pero te a tocado con mi amigo Edward yo le digo a el que te proteja


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Bella: de acuerdo Jacob pero si tu amigo no hace casi y es el primero que se mete conmigo que

Jacob: no el no hara eso lo conozco demasiado bien

Bella: ya pero aun asi tengo miedo

Jacob: no te preocupes prima y tira ya para clase que sino te van a echar una bronca monumental

Bella se fue para clase y entro en ese momento todo el mundo la miraba

Alice: Mirad una chica nueva en clase

Bella: si soy nueva acabo de llegar este año

Alice: Yo soy alice encantada

Bella: igualmente alice

En eso que entro Mike el típico chico de clase chulo y que todo el mundo tiene que pisar por donde el va

Mike: Hola a todos Nadie contesto Vaya vaya que bien que tenemos una nueva p* en clase

Edward: (cabreado) Mike espero no a ver entendido bien lo q has dicho por q te mato si es lo q eh entendido

Mike: Si es lo q has entendido Edward y es una p*

Edward: (se iva a lanzar en contra del) Pero como eres tan ca* de decir eso eh

Mike: Por que es verdad y además sere yo su primer novio

Edward : Eso ni se te acurra (Edward estaba poniéndose mas furioso lo q no sabia Mike es q cuando edward se ponía furioso se transformaba en algo incontrolable )

Ya nos veremos fue y por si no lo sabes espero que no se te ocurra acercarte a bella por q lo lamentaras con tu propia vida

Mike: No te lo crees ni tu (se iba acercando a bella)

Bella: (cada vez que lo veía mas cerca se acercaba cada vez mas a Edward) Dejame en paz no soy nada tuyo

Edward: (mirando a Mike) Mike dejala en paz te lo estoy adviritendo

Mike: que pasa Edward es algo tuyo o que

Edward:( enseñándole los colmillos con cuidado de que bella no se asustara) Si si que lo es y lo mio te juro q no lo toca nada

Mike: (se retiro al ver lo que vio) vale vale no le hago nada

Bella: (al ver lo que pasaba) Gracias Edward

Edward: de nada preciosa


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Este capítulo va para todos los que me leen y firman **perfect night,****raramente-oscuro,**** caaroowcullen, Taranny Cullen**

Gracias por leerme

Bella: que le has dicho a Mike para que me deje en paz

Edward: yo (mirando para otro lado ) solo le dije que si se metia con mi novia se mete conmigo

Bella: Como que con tu novia si yo tuya no soy nada

Edward: Ya lo se pero era una forma de que el te dejara trankila

Bella: gracias pero no tenias x q a ver mentido

Edward mirándola con mala cara no le dijo nada pero ella seria suya x q le había gustado y eso no lo podía evitar

Bella estando en clase de Lengua tenia que realizar un trabajo en grupo con tan mala suerte que le toco en su grupo Mike cosa que a ella no le hizo ni pizca de gracia

En el descanso de las clases estaba hablando con su primo Jacob

Bella: hola jake quel stas

Jacob: Bien bella y tu te noto preocupada

Bella: es que antes de clase de lengua a habído un problema un chico llamado Mike me a molestado

Jacob: como que te ha molestado eh

Bella: si pretendía que yo fuera con el

Jacob: (cabreado) ese no sabe quien soy yo a ti no te molesta nadie me oyes

Bella: tranquilo Jacob ya me a ayudado Edward pero

Jacob: Pero que prima

Bella: pues que le eh visto algo raro a Edward que me ha dado miedo y que encima me toca en el gupo de lengua trabajar con Mike

Jacob: No te preocupes bella Edward no te hara nada el es amigo mio y si quieres que te cambien de grupo solo díselo al profesor

Bella : no gracias Jacob ya que con los demás compañeros me llevo bien ya vere a ver como me las apaño

Jacob: vale pero como tengas problemas ese humano no vive para llegar a la mayoría de edad

Bella: Por dios Jacob tranquilo

Cap 4

Han pasado unos días y bella salió con su amiga angela por port angeles y se quedaron hasta tarde y ya no había medio de poder volver a casa

Angela: Bells creo que tendríamos que a ver salido antes cuando había autobuses

Bella: angela tranquila que no va a pasar nada

Angela: Eso espero por que como te pase algo creo que no llego viva a mi casa

Bella: (riéndose) No te pasara nada ya veras

Estaban pasando por ahí cuando de repente

Mike: Hola chicas que haceis por aquí vosotras solas eh

Angela: Hola Mike nada que no hemos coguido el bus a la hora prevista y estamos paseando

Mike: y tu bella que pasa que no saludas eh

Bella: Es que tu no eres nadie para que te tenga que saludar yo solo hablo con quien me da la gana y yo contigo no hablo

Mike: (cabreado y acercándose a ella intimidando a angela que miraba acobardada) Pero tu quien coño te crees eh

Bella: Yo soy bella y no hablo con desgraciados

Mike: (mrando a angela y poniedole un cuchillo en el cuello ) tu angela te estaras callada y ahora te despediras de bella y nos dejaras a solas verdad

Angela: Bella creo que (grito) ahhhhhhhh

Bella: que te pasa angela

Angela: No nada que me tengo q ir adiós (mirándola a bella preocupada)

Bella: sin entender nada vale angela

Pasados unos minutos de que angela se fue

Mike: bien bella viendo que tu amiga nos a dejado solos (mirándola pícaramente) creo que tendremos q estar juntos

Bella :Dejame en paz Mike no quiero saber nada contigo

Mike tenia su cuchillo en el cuello de bella tu haras lo que yo te diga si quieres seguir viva de acuerdo

Bella: (asustada) Si Mike pero no me hagas daño de acuerdo

Mike: (riendo) jajaaaj vale pero a partir de ahora seremos amigos y después novios

Antes de que bella pudera contestar vio como alguien conocido pasaba por la calle

Edward: bella estas bien que te pasa(mirando a Mike)

Bella: (mirando aterrada a Edward como pidiendo suplica) Yo (no podía hablar)

Edward: (acercándose) bella mirame a la cara tu estas a disgusto verdad

Bella solo pudo mirarle a la cara y Edward en ese momento se acerco por detrás de ella

Edward: Trankila bella ahora voy

Mike: (haciendo mas presión con la navaja) No te acerques bella es mia

Edward hizo un gesto que a Mike le pareció raro

Mike : que pasa por que haces ese gesto eh

Edward: (con ese gesto aviso a su gente ) nada que a ti no te importe

Aparecieron Emmet y jasper cogieron por sorpresa a Mike

Jasper y Emmet: Hola inbecil pudes solar a la chica de mi hermano antes de que te agamos papilla

Mike: no me da la gana

Edward miro con cabreo a Mike

Edward: (insultando a mike)mira hijo de p suelta a mi chica ya

Mike: (asustado por la mirada de Edward) vale vale pero por favor no me hagas daño

Jasper y Emmet: Eso lo haremos sui la sueltas si no no

Mike solo a bella y esta echo a correr

Bella: (Topandose con Jasper y Emmet) Lo siento yo (sin mirarles tenia miedo)

Emmet y Jasper: No pasa nada no hay por q pedir disculpas

Bella: si que lo hay soy muy torpe

Edward se acerco a bella

Edward: bella por dios trankila ellos son mis hermanos y no te harán nada

Bella: (mirando a edward) Ya pero ….

Edward: pero nada bella ellos saben que tu eres mi futura novia

Bella: (Asustada ) como que futura

Edward: si bella yo te quiero y quiero q seas mi novia


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 5

Bella: (Asustada) como que futura

Edward: si bella yo te quiero y quiero q seas mi novia

Bella: (sorprendida) pero si casi no nos conocemos

Edward: si ya lo se pero yo te quiero y no quiero q nadie intente estar contigo x que soy capaz de

Bella: Espera Edward si piensas que yo te pertenezco estas equivocado vale que me gustas pero de ahí a pertenecerte

Edward: (mirándola con cara de pocos amigos) Joder bella que no es lo que te piensas me refería a que yo te quiero y que no aguanto que otra persona piense cosas como las que piensa Mike

Bella: (Sorprendida) Pero como es que tu…. Eh

Edward: Porque te tengo que decir algo si me prometes no asustarte y echar a correr

Bella: Porque eh de hacerlo eh si yo (dudaba si decírselo) te

Edward: Esta bien pues que yo soy un Vaaaam-piiiii- rooooooooo Ala ya te lo eh dicho ahora si quieres ya puedes echar a correr y eso que tu me tienes que decir de q tu que (la miraba)

Bella: (echándose a reír) jajá Edward y eso te piensas que me asusta te recuerdo que tengo a la mitad de mi familia que son ya sabes Licántropos

Edward: Si pero no es lo mismo que tengas a un novio vampiro pudiendo ya sabes

Bella: Ya se que mira edward yo no quiero a ese asqueroso de Mike ni en pintura y quien de verdad me gusta eres tu aunque creo que vamos a tener un serio problema

Edward: Por que si yo no beuno ya sabes

Bella: Si ya se si yo lo digo por que yo ahora viviere en la Push

Cap 6

Edward: Entonces sabras que hay un tratado desde hace mucho por lo que un vampiro como yo no podemos cruzar a la reserva de La Push

Bella: Eso ya lo se pero siendo amigo de mi primo Jacob no creo que te digan nada sino trankilo que yo te defenderé (bella no le conto su pequeño secreto )

Edward: jaajaja Bella tu eres humana como me vas a defender

Bella: (lo miro ) mmmmmmmmmm

Edward: mmmmmmmm que bella que pasa

Bella: que es verdad que yo soy mitad humana pero la otra parte no con lo que yo (mirando al suelo )

Edward: (mirándola) tu que bella

Bella : tu nunca te has preguntado por que mi primo casi nunca te ha hablado de mi por que hasta ahora no eh venido aquí

Edward: No por que

Bella: Por que mi madre se empezó a asustar cuando por las mañanas aparecia con poca ropa

Y me mando aquí y eso es por que estoy tenido problemas ya que mi mitad de licamtropo esta haciendo de las suyas y tengo q controlarlo

Edward: por eso tu primo estaba tan preocupado por ti y me pidio que te protegiera no

Bella: si pero no para protegerme a mi sino para que no diera yo la nota en clase y le pudiera meter en follones ya que yo no quiera ir a el instituto de la reserva por que todavía no acepto lo que me pasa

Edward: (acercándose a bella) no te preocupes yo estare contigo y además siendo mi pareja no pasa nada

Bella: gracias Edward (estuvo a punto de besarlo por que lo que le pasaba a bella era que se había imprimado pero no de un licamtropo si de un vampiro y eso los la Push no lo llevarían bien )

¿Qué pasara en la reserva al enterarse habrá alguien que quiera hacer daño a bella se tendrá que ir a casa de Edward todo esto para los próximos capítulos espero veros jeeje


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 7

Bella después de a verle contado todo a Edward tenía miedo a la reacción de la reserva asi que se fue inmediatamente hasta allí

Cuando llego a la Push se fue para su casa pero por el camino se encontró con Billy y Sam el primero de todos es su tío y el segundo el jefe de la manada de Jacob la que dentro de unos años tendría que ser su manada si seguía así

Billy: Hola sobrina que tal estas eh

Bella: Bien tío (mintió)

Billy: pues nadie lo diría por la cara que traes

Bella: No pasa nada tio de verdad bueno me voy

Billy: vale bella no pasa nada

Pero bella lo hacía x q sabia q Sam era capaz de leerle la mente que aunque fuera mitad humana no podía hacer nada y quería evitar su enfado por q se enteraría de que había revelado el por q estaba en la Push

Bella estaba en casa de su tio y llega Jacob

Jacob: hola prima que tal estas

Bella: (con mala cara) Bueno

Jacob: que te pasa eh

Bella: Jacob me pasa que acabo de hacer una locura o estoy sintiendo una locura

Jacob: A ver bella cuéntame lo que te pasa

Bella : Pues que temo lo que me pueda pasar si se entera Sam lo que eh echo

Jacob: No me digas que le has dicho ya sabes

Bella: Si Jake si

Jacob: pero por que los has hecho

Bella: Te digo el por que

Cap 8

Jacob : claro bella

Bella: por que nunca me crei las historias que mi padre me contaba sobre la imprimación

Jacob: (Asombrado) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH como que tu estas

Bella: (avergonzada) Si primo si

Jacob: Pero se puede saber de quien es de la reserva eh a que si a que es Quil

Bella: (asustada) No Jake no si fuera no estaría asi

Jacob (Cabrado por intuir de quien podía ser ) Pero tu bella estas loca verdad

Bella: (apartándose de su primo) No solo estoy enamorada de Edward

Jacob: (cogiéndola de los brazos y meneándola fuerte) Pero tu estas tonta vas y le dices a un chupa.. (se olvido que de quien estaba hablando era de su amigo) que eres medio licamtropo tu definitivamente estas tonta

Le iva a levantar la mano cuando de repente sono la puerta de la casa y era … Edward que al ver lo q pasaba corrió a donde estaba bella

Edward:( corriendo y poniéndose delante de bella) Que coño esta pasando aquí eh

Jacob: (mirando a Edward cabreado) No te metas chupa…..

Edward: (mirándole con desagrado) Por q me llamas asi eh ha ya se

Jacob: Por que es lo q es (estaba apretando mas fuerte a bella)

Bella: Jacob suelta me haces daño (a punto de llorar )

Jacob: No bella tu a partir de ahora no saldrás de la Push

Bella: Por que me dices eso eh si yo solo te eh contado bueno ya sabes que temia la reacción de Sam

Jacob: Si pero lo que tu no sabes es q No tenias que temer la reacción de Sam sino la mia

Bella : que

Jacob: lo que oyes yo soy el jefe de la manada y no sam (Jacob iva a pegar a bella x lo que había causado cuando )

Edward: enseñándole los dientes y poniéndose entre bella y Jacob Ni se te ocurra me oyes o yo soy capaz de MA-TAR-TE

Jacob: (riéndose) Jajaajaaja si claro venga ya hombre bella

Bella estaba con miedo y ni se atrevió a mirarle

Jacob: bella joder contesta

Bella: si

Jacob: vete de esta casa y no vuelvas me oyes

Bella: Pero x q Jacob a donde voy a ir sabes que con mi madre no puedo

Jacob: haz lo q quieras pero aquí en la reserva no te quedas

Edward: (viendo lo que pasaba ) bella no te preocupes tienes un sitio en mi casa

Bella : de verdad Edward tu familia no

Edward: mi familia te acepta ya que se lo dije

Jacob: Fuera de esta casa YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA ACLARATORIA DE LA AUTORA**

Hola visto que en esta pagina hay algunos usuarios no todos que quede claro eh que deciden sin preguntar a la autora de la historia cogerla para luego en un foro de la propiedad de dicho usuario poner verde dicha obra me eh visto obligada a tenerla que registrar

Y tomar la drástica decisión de que por favor a todo aquel que no le guste que no la lea y no deje comentario y sobre todo no la utilice por que reitero que esta registrada en

.org/myworks.30.1

con todo esto os agradezco a todo aquel que me leis y gracias x leerme

besos y hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 9

Bella: de verdad Edward tu familia no

Edward: mi familia te acepta ya que se lo dije

Jacob: Fuera de esta casa YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bella: De acuerdo Jacob ya me voy de tu casa pero que sepas que jamás pero óyeme bien eh jamás me volverás a ver

Jacob: Eso es lo que quiero no volver a verte jamás ya que has decidido estar con este

Bella: Yo estaré con quien me dé la gana me oyes

Bella y Edward salieron de casa de Jacob

Edward: bella no te preocupes cielo tu ya tienes casa donde vivir

Bella: ya lo se pero no entiendo por q me hace eso mi primo

Edward: tu primo lo q no quiere es q estes conmigo por q aunque somos amigos tendríamos que ser enemigos x naturaleza ya que los vampiros y los licántropos

Bella: Pero lo que el quiera no tiene q servir ya que yo puedo estar con quien quiera y eso es lo q voy a hacer

Fueron para casa de Edward


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos Cuzcuz No vas a conseguir que quite mi historia y a todos aquellos que os eh mandado privado con una dire de un foro registraros y dejar ahí vuestras maravillosas obras

Un saludo


End file.
